


Comedia romántica

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez sea esa clase de película.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedia romántica

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Vi _Kingsman_ y fui absorbida pr el fandom. [](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/profile)[**le_mousquetaire**](http://le-mousquetaire.livejournal.com/) y [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deils.livejournal.com/)**deils** son las tremendas enablers y de otra manera no me explico las 3.000 palabras en un día.
> 
> Aprovecho de dedicar este fic a la srta. [](http://akari-yagami.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://akari-yagami.livejournal.com/)**akari_yagami** en pago por la Gran Polla Mundialista 2014.
> 
> AU. Fluff. 3100+`palabras. Mal lenguaje. Sin betear.

Eggsy ama a Roxy, de verdad. La conoce, se lleva bien con ella, la adora. Por eso, cuando ella no deja de morderse el labio al mirarlo toda la mañana, le sugiere que salgan a almorzar a su lugar favorito, lo que no es otra cosa que subir a la azotea del edificio para mirar la ciudad.  
  
\- Escupe. ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunta sin rodeos, apenas la puerta se cierra tras ellos.  
  
\- Yo… - se ve nerviosa, pero emocionada, como cuando tenía la entrevista para el trabajo que tenía asegurado. – Besé a Merlin anoche.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- O él me besó… No estoy segura… Tendríamos que revisar las grabaciones de seguridad y por supuesto que no vamos a hacer eso, Egssy. – le aclara antes que él se atreva a sugerirlo.  
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- ¿Y qué?  
  
\- ¿Piensas volver a besar a Merlin en el futuro cercano? ¿O dejar que te bese? – ella baja la vista y una sospecha cruza su mente. – Porque querías besarlo, ¿verdad? ¿No te presionó o…  
  
\- Por Dios, Eggsy, claro que no. Fue un perfecto caballero.  
  
Con solo mirar el rubor en sus mejillas y la luz en sus ojos, Eggsy se hace una clara idea de la clase de caballero que no debe haber sido Merlin y, casi sin querer, se lo imagina levantando en sus brazos a Roxy para besarla contra la pared o un escritorio, tal como ella confesó que lo deseaba, en una de esas noches de ron y tequila que cada vez se hacen menos frecuentes.  
  
\- Uno pensaría que estarías saltando de felicidad y no con esa cara de problema, Rox.  
  
\- Bueno, el tema es que él dijo que no íbamos a avanzar hasta que me encargara de… Ya sabes. – levanta la mano para mostrar el anillo antiguo que ha llevado por casi seis meses.  
  
\- Roxanne Morton, ¿me estás diciendo que vas a romper nuestro compromiso para tirarte a tu jefe contra la ventana del octavo piso? – no suena tan indignado como debería, en parte porque se está controlando la risa y en parte porque trata que ella no lo golpee en el brazo.  
  
\- Oh, no debería haberte contado eso jamás.  
  
\- No fuiste tú, fueron un par de margaritas.  
  
\- Cállate. – lo mira con su expresión de cariño exasperado antes de volverse seria. - ¿Te parece bien, de verdad?  
  
\- Roxy, admito que fue mi idea, pero esto del compromiso falso era por ti, así que si quieres cambiarme por un hombre mayor y calvo, tú te lo pierdes…  
  
\- Oh, Eggsy, tú ya me estabas perdiendo. – esta vez él se deja golpear – Además, no soy la única que quiere tirarse a su jefe, ¿verdad?

***

Harry no escucha rumores, todo el equipo se cuida muy bien de hablar donde él no pueda escucharlos y reprenderlos por esparcir comentarios maliciosos sobre sus compañeros de trabajo. Es una buena política, la mayoría del tiempo, pero en ocasiones le gustaría que lo percibieran como una persona más flexible. Muchas de esas veces, si es sincero consigo mismo (y Harry Hart nunca es otra cosa), cuando el rumor en la oficina parece involucrar a Eggsy Unwin.  
  
Cuando piensa en el chico siempre piensa en él como Eggsy, el nombre que usan sus amigos y casi toda la oficina. Harry siempre lo llama por su apellido, aunque el chico ha insistido en que lo llame por su apodo. La verdad es que Harry no se sentiría cómodo reduciendo la distancia entre ambos, es un camino por el que no quiere avanzar. No es que pueda resistirse, en realidad, con la manía de Eggsy de invadir su espacio personal, de seguir sirviéndole el té a pesar que ya no es un interno, sino un colega de la firma, de sonreírle y hacerlo sentir… especial.  
  
La terrible verdad es que Harry Hart es un viejo idiota enamorado de un chiquillo que podría ser su hijo que, como si fuera poco, está comprometido con la abogada más prometedora de su generación.  
  
Se descubre pensando en él varias veces al día, incluso cuando lo tiene sentado a su lado, revisando los antecedentes de la fusión más importante que la firma manejará este año, conciliando las leyes antimonopolios de la Unión Europea, de tres países en Sudamérica y en los Estados Unidos. Hay algo extraño en Eggsy esta tarde y Harry está atrapado entre no poder dejar de notarlo y no permitirse preguntar.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – le dice el chico sin levantar la vista de su computador.  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- No has dicho nada de mi informe y ya terminaste de leerlo, así que… ¿En qué me equivoqué? – se balancea en las patas traseras de la silla, sin corbata y con las mangas recogidas.  
  
Harry debería prohibirle tutearlo y obligarle a sentarse apropiadamente. Debería besarlo y rodar con él por el piso. Debería llamar a su secretaria y hacerla confesar todo lo que se diga allá afuera sobre su Egssy Unwin hasta entender por qué actúa diferente hoy (no, la verdad es que ha actuado como todos los días, como el mocoso insolente que finge ser junto a Harry, sólo se siente distinto, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar y Harry no puede soportarlo).  
  
\- En nada, Unwin, todo está bien, como siempre.  
  
\- Oh, debería grabarte diciendo esto.  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Debería grabarte, guardar esta grabación y enviarla a toda la oficina. A lo mejor así el viejo Arthur dejaría de mirarme como un paria por arruinarle su trato con Valentine.  
  
\- Arthur no te mira como un paria. – responde automáticamente, porque no va a decirle al chico todo lo que costó convencer a su jefe de no echarlo de la firma, aun después de haberse comprobado todos los cargos criminales contra Valentine.  
  
\- Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, siendo un privilegiado y todo eso. – apoya los codos en la mesa y le sonríe tan abiertamente que Harry tiene que felicitarse por su control de impulsos. - ¿Dónde está tu cuchara de plata por estos días?  
  
Es una vieja broma entre ellos, la falta de clase de Eggsy y la cuchara de plata de Harry (la mayoría del tiempo atravesada en su culo), pero Harry no está de humor esta noche. Prefiere culpar a la semana de trabajo brutal, que lo ha obligado a quedarse hasta la medianoche todos los días, pero sabe que es su propia debilidad la responsable.  
  
\- En este momento, mi vieja cuchara de plata y yo nos vamos a casa.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? Pensé que terminaríamos este anexo esta noche.  
  
\- Lo terminaremos mañana. Los alemanes lo esperan el lunes, así que podemos dedicarle mañana todo el día. – se pone de pie, mientras Eggsy apaga lo computadores y ordena las notas.  
  
\- ¿Es porque no me quieres dejar elegir la cena? Te dije que no tenía problemas en que compráramos esa comida tailandesa que insistes en comer…  
  
\- Unwin, es tarde, vamos a casa.  
  
Se da vuelta y sale de la oficina sin esperarlo, dándose cuenta de que empieza a sonar como una invitación. Una vergüenza. Patético. Algún día lo va a invitar accidentalmente, le dirá _amor_ o se pondrá en ridículo de otra manera, lo sabe, el chico hará una broma o tratará de desilusionarlo con la mayor amabilidad posible y cualquier ilusión de amistad entre ellos que Harry ha alimentado el último año morirá.  
  
\- Bien, aunque no sé por qué te apuras a esta hora, seguramente ya te perdiste lo que sea que querías ver…  
  
Hay una persona esperando en el ascensor, quizá la única que no lo va a juzgar en silencio por la manera en que deja que lo trate el chico. Merlin lo mira divertido, luego inclina la cabeza para ver mejor a Eggsy.  
  
\- Harry.  
  
Oh, no, Merlin no va a juzgarlo en silencio, se va a reír de él en su cara.  
  
\- Merlin.  
  
Va a decir algo más cuando escucha los tacos en el pasillo y una voz femenina inconfundible:  
  
\- Cariño, lo encontré, no puedo creer que olvidara mi anillo…

***

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo a esta hora en la oficina de Merlin, Rox? – le pregunta Eggsy apenas se quedan solos.

\- Trabajando, igual que ustedes, imagino. – contesta ella, aunque sabe que sus labios cuentan la historia de los besos que le dio (en el sofá, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo) y se alegra que él no pueda leer en ella la historia completa (y no va a pensar en los dedos de Merlin, _justo_ como ella siempre los imaginó, dentro de ella, no ahora).

\- Ya sabes que Harry y yo no trabajamos como te estás trabajando a Merlin. ¿Y ahora lo llamas cariño?

Roxy no contesta, acercándose un par de pasos a la oficina de Harry, que él cerró tras de ellos luego de un tenso _“Merlin, un momento, por favor”_. Tiene un mal presentimiento, que se confirma cuando escucha gritos desde el interior.

\- ¿Qué mierda… - Eggsy intenta entrar, pero ella lo detiene, aunque no lo puede retener cuando escuchan lo que indudablemente es un golpe y alguien cayendo al suelo.

Cuando Eggsy abre la puerta, Merlin está en el suelo y Harry parece sorprendido de verlos.

\- ¡Unwin! – grita Merlin, apoyándose en un codo y tocándose el labio, furioso y luchando por controlarse. – Llévate a Harry antes que olvide los últimos veinte años.

Harry parece querer decir algo, pero Eggsy no lo deja, tomándolo del codo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Y hablen de una vez, par de pendejos! – vuelve a gritar, rechazando con un gesto la mano que Roxy le tiende.

Ella sólo puede imaginar lo que sucedió en la oficina, por qué un hombre tan controlado como Harry podría haber perdido la paciencia con su mejor amigo, los errores que cometió hace un año vuelven a atormentarla y todavía tiene que seguir pagando por ellos.

\- Lo siento tanto. – logra decir, con la vista baja.

\- Deberías. – le levanta la barbilla. – Vamos a cenar y me lo contarás todo, aunque estoy seguro que terminaré creyendo que cada problema que causas vale la pena, señorita Morton.</p>

***

\- ¿Qué chucha, Harry? – le grita Eggsy apenas entran al ascensor, sin soltar a su jefe e importándole una raja estar gritándole al hombre. - ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
  
\- Unwin… - suena nervioso, está agitado, no parece él mismo en el espacio restringido. – Eggsy, lamento mucho que hayas sido testigo de… todo eso…  
  
Es la primera vez que Harry lo llama Eggsy y si no estuviera tan molesto, su corazón daría un par de volteretas en su pecho.  
  
\- Tus llaves.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Dame tus putas llaves, Harry. – la puerta del ascensor se abre en el estacionamiento y Eggsy empieza a caminar hacia el automóvil de Harry.  
  
\- Eggsy, - insiste Harry, caminando junto a él y el corazón de Eggsy da una voltereta, sin importarle que no esté contento con el tipo. – realmente lamento lo sucedido. – apoya una mano en el brazo de Eggsy y con la otra le ofrece las llaves. – Eres un gran joven y… - baja la vista, traga saliva, este no es el Harry Hart compuesto y perfecto de todos los días – No puede ser fácil para ti ver que la señorita Morton no es tan constante en sus afectos como sin duda te mereces…  
  
Hay burbujas en el pecho de Eggsy, luchando por salir a carcajadas. Oh, por Dios. Harry acaba de golpear a su mejor amigo porque cree que le está quitando su novia, porque cree que… Harry Hart acaba de agarrar a golpes con un tipo porque cree que le rompió el corazón a Eggsy.  
  
\- Sólo entra al auto, Harry. – espera que interprete su voz como shock - Vamos a casa.

***

Harry está avergonzado. No se atreve a abrir la boca, temiendo volver a disculparse una y otra vez por cosas que son de su responsabilidad y las que no. Teme que si habla va a prometerle que no permitirá que esa mocosa lo humille y lo lastime, que la despedirá y destruirá su carrera si tiene que hacerlo, que se encargará de Merlin de alguna manera. Está aterrorizado porque si Eggsy le pregunta algo más va a terminar confesándole su amor incondicional y ofreciéndole todo lo que a Egssy no le interesa recibir.  
  
Egssy detiene el auto frente a la casa de Harry y se baja antes que él ofrezca prestarle el auto para que vaya a su propia casa. Cuando Harry lo sigue, Eggsy ya ha abierto con la llave de repuesto que Harry siempre olvida que tiene.  
  
\- Ven, tu mano necesita hielo.  
  
Se mueve por la casa como si le perteneciera y a Harry de repente le pesan tanto los años que prefiere sentarse un momento. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué le va a decir a Merlin mañana, que no puede acostarse con la prometida de Eggsy, porque nada malo puede pasarle a Eggsy? ¿Qué va a decirle a Eggsy?  
  
\- Dame tu mano. – Eggsy le sujeta la mano cuando pone la bolsa de hielo. No lo suelta. Harry quiere entrelazar sus dedos, pero se resiste. – Tengo que contarte algo, es ridículo, en realidad, te vas a reír, supongo, aunque te vas a enojar. – Es Eggsy el que entrelaza sus dedos, mirándolo a los ojos y sentándose frente a él. - ¿Recuerdas a Charlie? ¿Alto, petulante, se creía el rey del mundo?  
  
\- No aprobó el examen y no renovamos su contrato. ¿Qué pasa con él? – Harry trata de recuperar su mano y Eggsy no lo deja.  
  
\- Él y Roxy salieron un par de veces, ella estaba interesada, pero el tipo era un desgraciado. Bueno, el tema es que entre que salieron por primera vez y el tipo… digamos que demostró ser un desastre, la abuela de Roxy se enfermó bastante, y puede que… Oh, dios, esto es aún más ridículo en voz alta.  
  
\- ¿Lastimó a Roxy?  
  
\- No, ella se puede cuidar sola, ya la conoces. El tema es que Roxy adoraba a su abuela y como la señora quería ver a su nieta favorita establecida (porque esa es la palabra que usaba, establecida) se le ocurrió la genial idea de presentarle a su novio y, como Charlie ya no estaba en el cuadro… Bueno, ya entiendes…  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Harry trata de retroceder, pero Eggsy no lo deja moverse, la bolsa de hielo se balancea, pero a ninguno le importa.  
  
\- Lo que oíste. Al principio, salimos para que su abuela se sintiera mejor, que no sufriera por el desastre que es la vida de Roxy.  
  
\- ¿Te ibas a casar con ella por… - no dice _“por dinero”_ porque no se atreve a preguntar, no dice _“por lástima”_ porque no es justo. Deja la pregunta en el aire. – Eggsy, esa chica está usando tu anillo…  
  
\- No, no lo es. Verás, la abuela me lo dio, unas semanas antes de morir y Roxy lo ha estado usando porque es una herencia familiar y eso. No contamos con que Lancelot nos encontraría en el club de campo y que Roxy preferiría decirle que estábamos juntos para sacarse al tipo de encima, porque se cree irresistible, ni que cuando llegara con el famoso anillo a trabajar todos asumirían que nos casaríamos, ni que…  
  
Nada tiene sentido, es lo más estúpido que ha oído Harry en años, aun así Eggsy lo mira con seriedad y preocupación mientras él deja caer el hielo y se acerca al bar a servirse una copa. Por esta vez, no le ofrece nada al chico, él no lo invitó, que se las arregle solo.  
  
\- ¿Harry? – el chico se acerca a él nuevamente y tenerlo cerca es lo último que quiere ahora. – Harry, verdaderamente siento lo de esta noche, debería haberte dicho algo…  
  
\- ¿La señorita Morton y Merlin?  
  
\- Es algo nuevo… No lo vi venir, es una mujer libre después de todo, aunque ella debe haberle explicado todo porque me dijo a mediodía que él no quería meterse con una mujer comprometida.  
  
\- Supongo que le debo una disculpa a Merlin.  
  
\- Si.  
  
Eggsy está más cerca de lo que Harry se siente cómodo. Por una parte, lo tiene al alcance de su mano así que podría agarrarlo de la nuca, besarlo y echarle toda la culpa al alcohol. Por otra parte, lo mejor sería despedirse y terminar de ponerse en ridículo por esta noche.  
  
Nuevamente la decisión sale de sus manos, ya que Egssy le quita el vaso para beberse de un trago lo poco que quedaba en él.  
  
\- Esa es la historia, Harry. Casi completa. Porque, verás, el final…  
  
Eggsy se humedece los labios, Harry no puede evitar seguir el movimiento con la mirada. Eggsy roza sus labios con los de él y es un dique que se rompe dentro de Harry, no podría separarse de su chico aunque lo quisiera, no podría de recorrer su espalda con las manos, ni acariciar su nuca y, cuando su Eggsy (su hermoso y joven y perfecto Eggsy) gime de placer, no puede dejar de acariciarle los labios con la lengua y meterla en su boca cuando su Eggsy se lo permite.  
  
El tiempo se detiene y solo existen ellos en el mundo, no puede ser otra cosa, no con Eggsy quitándole la chaqueta, luchando contra su camisa y besándolo en el cuello como Harry apenas se atrevía a soñar, repitiendo una y otra vez que no puede creer que estén ahí, que lo desea tanto, que no deja de pensar en él. Harry se escucha contestarle que es perfecto, que quiere morderlo, marcarlo y arruinarlo para cualquiera que venga después de él. Le dice que lo ama, que siempre lo ha amado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Eggsy se separa de él, pero sin soltarlo, ambas manos masajeándole el culo. Harry tiembla.  
  
\- Lo siento, lo siento, demasiado pronto, créeme que no quiero presionarte…  
  
\- Harry, amor, acabas de decirme que quieres arruinarme para cualquier persona y, honestamente, suenas como si quisieras atarme a tu cama y no dejarme salir en una semana. – lo besa otra vez, dulce, como si no estuvieran frotando sus erecciones vestidos, como un par de adolescentes. – Dilo de nuevo.  
  
\- Te amo, Eggsy Unwin, más de lo razonable, más de lo que… Te amo. – lo besa otra vez, convencido de haber dicho demasiado.  
  
\- Bien. – Eggsy se separa de él otra vez, aunque Harry no se lo permita y se dedique a dejar marcas en su cuello. – Bien, porque te amo, Harry, te adoro y si quieres que subamos para atarme a tu cama, no voy a querer escaparme nunca. – le toma la cabeza entre las manos y lo mira a los ojos. – Eres tú. Tú eres mi final feliz.  
  
Harry se ríe, sintiéndose más liviano de lo que se ha sentido en años, olvidando el estudio, a Merlin y los miles de problemas que lo esperan al día siguiente. Sube de la mano de Eggsy a su dormitorio y vuelve a creer.  
  
Tal vez la suya sea esa clase de película después de todo.  



End file.
